An Tales de Aurora Alden
by x-menfan1000
Summary: I was just a simple peasant girl from a small farming village, but the minute I arrived in Camelot I found out otherwise. I was the long lost daughter of two royals of another kingdom. That was only half of it. A dragon then told me that I was destined to be married to the once and future king, Prince Arthur Pendragon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Aurora is my own made up character along with her extended family.**

**To old readers: It's been awhile since I touched this story. After everything that happened the last time I decided to rewrite it and give My OC an update, I changed her background story and gave her a new name, which you voted on. Hopefully this time I've done better. I thank you for sticking it out and bearing with me while I tried to fix the mistake that I made. Enjoy.**

**To new readers: I'm very happy you stopped by and decided to take a look. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Let the new story beginning!**

**An Tales de Aurora Alden**

I walked alongside my adoptive brother Merlin as we made our way toward the kingdom of Camelot. I was only three years old than Merlin according to our mother. Merlin's father had found me in the forest and had brought me to Hunith. Hunith had taken me with no questions asked and raised me as her own daughter.

I had asked her once when I was younger I asked if she knew my birth parents or why they left me. She told me that she didn't know who they were or why they left me in the forest. She said that it had to be something terrible for them does such a thing to their beautiful little baby.

As I stopped along Merlin on top of a hill I saw the castle of Camelot for the first time.

"It sure is a beautiful castle," I said.

"Yeah it is. Let's get going, Uncle Gaius is expecting us," replied Merlin.

As we entered the castle square a couple hours later, we saw a platform with a man in a noose and the king standing on the balcony before everyone. As we stood in the back of the crowd that had gathered, the king Uther starts addressing the crowd.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crimes of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass," stated King Uther.

As I looked on in fear, I couldn't help but catch the king looking at me briefly as the man was dropped before continuing on with his speech.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from this realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was capture and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

An old woman suddenly stepped up waling.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son," she shouted.

"Seize her!" shouted Uther.

She disappeared in a whirl of smoke and wind.

XXX

We eventually left the square and headed for the physician's chambers. We had to stop and ask for directions.

"Where would we find Gaius, the-the court physician?" I asked the guard.

The guard pointed towards the stairs and Aurora headed up first. I could tell she was tired and wanted to rest. We eventually arrived at a slightly opened door and Aurora knocked.

"Hello?" she called opening the door wider.

We wandered in and looked around.

"Hello? Gaius?" Aurora called once more.

I cleared my throat.

Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs with the railing going. I looked to see Aurora's eyes glowing gold and time slows enough for me to magically sweep a nearby cot under our uncle.

"What did you two just do?!" he asked getting off the cot.

"Erm..." said Aurora.

"Tell me!"

"We- we- we have no idea what happened," I replied.

"If anyone had seen that..."

"Er, no! That- that was- that was nothing to do with us. That- that was..." stated Aurora.

"I know what it was girl! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere," I answered.

"So how is it you two know magic?" questioned Gaius.

"We don't," replied Aurora staring at Gaius.

"Where did you study? Answer me!"

Aurora and I shared a look before answering him.

"We never studied magic or were taught. We were born with it sir," replied Aurora.

Aurora took out the letter that mother had given us when we left. She held it out for Gaius to take.

"This might explain things. Our mother sent it."

"You are Hunith children."

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday," I replied.

"Ah. Right, then. You better put your bags in there," he stated pointing to the other room.

You- you won't say anything about, erm..." asked Aurora.

"No. Although, Aurora, I should say thank you."

XXX

That afternoon Gaius had us out delivering potions to his patients. As we entered the market place, I saw a blonde hair boy tormenting a younger boy. I could that he was royalty by the clothes he wore and knew it was best to keep moving. I frowned as Merlin stepped in and knew that Merlin was doing the opposite of what uncle had told us not to do. I watched as the Prince of Camelot ordered the guards to drag Merlin to the dungeon.

"Merlin, what part of 'stay out of trouble' did you not hear," I asked as they passed getting the attention of the prince.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The boy you just arrested is my adopted brother. Why do you care?" I replied rather rude.

I had to admit that was a mistake. I would later regret this whole conversation.

"Do you not pay attention?" he question. "Didn't you hear who I am?"

"Yes actually. I know you are a prince of this kingdom and I know you just my little brother arrest."

"Maybe you should teach your brother some manners."

"Maybe it's you who should learn some manners, Sire."

"What's your name?"

"Aurora Igraine. Gaius' niece."

XXX

I watched the girl that the court had seemed to be whispering about all day. People said she was the spitting image of Princess Elizabeth of Ibelle. My father was even questioning about the girl. I knew that Princess Elizabeth and her husband Sir James had once lived in Camelot and were good friends of my father's. I had been told that I was very close in age to their oldest daughter, Aurora, who had been lost during the Purge.

I could tell this girl, Aurora, was not a person you could push around. Whoever got her as a maid servant would have a hell of a time trying to get her obey.

XXX

I walked away from the prince toward the castle and went directly back to Uncle's chambers. Who looked up as I walked in and shut the door rather roughly behind me.

"Where is Merlin?" he asked. "And why are you in a bad mood?"

"Merlin's gotten himself thrown in the dungeon for insulting the prince," I replied. "Which lead to me shooting my mouth off at said prince."

"I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble!"

"Merlin doesn't listen well and I have a very short fuse with royalty for many reasons."

"You get that from your birth mother. She had a very short fuse."

I looked at him quizzically.

"You knew my birth parents?" I asked.

"I was good friends with them so was King Uther and Queen Igraine," he replied. "They made sure to name you after the Queen Igraine; sadly you never got to know her or did her son."

"What were their names?"

"Sir..."

Gaius was interrupted by a guard entering the room.

"The king would like to see you and the girl Gaius," said the guard.

"Of course. We'll be there shortly," answered uncle.

The guard left and Gaius looked at me for an explanation.

"I gave the prince my name. I didn't think anything of it," I explained.

"Did you give your middle name?"

"Yes, but you can't blame me, I didn't know."

"We can't keep Uther waiting."

We walked out of the chambers. I followed Gaius noting the route as we went to the throne room. When we entered the whole court was assembled and the royal family standing/ sitting on the dais. Gaius bowed and I followed by curtsy before the king.

"I have heard your niece has insulted my son," stated Uther.

"She has told me that it happened after her brother was arrested for the same thing. I have spoken to her and it shall not happen again," said Gaius.

"That is not why I called you two here. Your name is Aurora Igraine, is that correct?" questioned the king.

"Yes, Sire," I replied.

"It has been quite a long time since I have seen you. You were just a baby when your parents lost you during a bandit attack," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are Lady Aurora Alden, the oldest daughter of Princess Elizabeth of Ibelle and Sir James Alden."

"I was adopted by Hunith of Ealdor when I was six months old. I have no idea who you are talking about," I said.

"Of course you don't know any of this because you just a baby then."

"Sire..." interrupted Gaius.

I tuned everything out at that point. I knew I was adopted, but I was never told that my birth family was the royal family of a kingdom that allowed magic. I snapped out of my thought when my name was said.

"Aurora must be return to them. They have been looking for her since then. Even those I would want to see her parents punished, they deserve to have their child," said Uther.

I glared at him.

"Excused me? Did you just say you wanted to punish my birth parents?" I questioned. "I will not be bait for you to harm them! I don't even believe you yet! I would like some proof that I am their long lost daughter before claiming to be!"

"Watch your tone young lady!" he shouted at me.

"Watch your tone _Sire! _I don't want anything to do with you! I'm not Lady Aurora Alden! Please just leave me alone!" I said firmly before turning on my heels and leaving the throne room.

"You have not been dismissed!" he shouted.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Really?!"

"Get out of my sight!"

"My pleasure Sire!"

I walked out and made my way back to Gaius's. I walked in to the chambers and up to my room where my thought and tears took over. How would I explain this to Merlin, I was his sister, we grew up together. Merlin could accept it or it could drive us apart. I couldn't lose another family; it would break my heart if I did.

"Aurora?" called Gaius upon returning.

I wiped my tears away and went down to the main room.

"Yes?" I replied.

He was holding a leather bound book.

"I know that this very sudden, but I think you should know the truth about your family. Your grandparents are coming to Camelot in a couple weeks to settle a trade deal with Uther. They will know it is you, especially your father for he is their personal guard. Your mother however will not. Uther has banned her from ever setting foot in the kingdom," explained Gaius. "She left a journal that explained what was happening and why things were done."

"How can I be Aurora Igraine Alden? There are just words against words. Uncle there has to be proof, hard proof, like a birth mark or something that only their daughter would have?" I questioned.

"There is much actually. You are the spitting image of your mother. You have the dark chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. There is your temper and the fact that you stood up to a man you don't even know. You scream Elizabeth Alden," he stated. "Also the scar that is on your forehead, you fell from your father's horse and spilt your head open."

I rubbed the scar. I had always wondered how I got that scar.

"You need time to explore and understand the reasons. If you have questions come ask me and I'll try to answer them as best as I can."

"Thank you uncle."

I took the journal from him and immediately started to read it.

_March 19,_

_Yesterday James and I welcomed our first daughter, Aurora Igraine Alden. James says that she looks like me, but I don't see it yet, perhaps in time I will see it. Uther and Igraine came to out to meet Rora. Igraine is absolutely smitten with our beautiful little girl. I can't wait until she has her baby. Our son Robert is excited to have a sister; he's already told us that he'll protect his little sister._

_I best put this journal down before James gets upset with me. I can't see Gaius glaring at me for not resting._

_March 24,_

_Today, Aurora was christen and introduced to her godparents, King Uther and Queen Igraine as well as to my parents King Edward and Queen Rochelle of Ibelle. Aurora was the most well behaved baby, I have ever seen. James was surprise that she was sobbing when the priest sprinkle the water on her face. She is certainly going to have her father wrapped around her finger as she gets older. She has already begun the process._

_I should only be thinking of my newborn daughter, but I can't help but think that something terrible is going to happen and I will be separated from my child. I hope that my fear will not come to pass. I must go Rora is crying for me and she will not wait for she is much like me, impatience._

I flipped the page and read more about me as a baby. Then I came to a new entry.

_June 5,_

_Igraine gave birth today to the future heir to the throne of Camelot, Prince Arthur Pendragon. Sadly though she will never know her son for she did not make it. Uther is distraught about the death of his beloved wife._

_I have spoken to Gaius and he has told me something rather disturbing. My feelings about something happening that will separate my family are coming to pass. I hope Uther hasn't done something that he shouldn't have done._

_June 9,_

_Uther has turned on the Magic community and ordered magic users to be executed. Gaius and James have tried reassuring me that I am not on the list yet. James and I have decided to send Robert off to Ibelle for his safe, which for Uther's knowing is for education for his rule someday. Aurora is showing signs of magic and I fear if Uther finds out she will be killed._

_I must go now I have to watch Aurora and make sure she doesn't do magic in front of Uther._

I flipped through and read pages about Prince Arthur and me playing together until I hit a new one.

_September 1,_

_Uther's finally signed my arrest warrant today. Gaius told James this afternoon that Uther wants me and that we should get out while we can with Rora. Uther's also made plans on how to capture the great dragon. I fear for my daughter and magic. Uther is going to regret starting a war with the magic community._

_I have started packing things for our escape to Ibelle. My parents have stayed with the magic community and are fighting back against Uther and the other kingdoms._

I noticed that a couple days were skipped and I finally came to the part about me.

_September 5,_

_We lost Aurora. We were attacked by a patrol from Camelot and in the midst of that we lost Aurora in the woods. We can't go back to find her for its too dangerous with the patrol. We can only hope that she will be found and be with a loving family. Our beautiful little girl is lost to us and hopefully not with Uther._

_Bye Aurora._

I was crying again as I read that entry. My birth parents hadn't given me up on purpose or were forced by Uther. They had simple lost me during an attack by Uther's men. Lucky I had been found by Merlin's father and brought to Hunith.

I flipped the page and saw one last entry.

_Dear Aurora,_

_If you have somehow found this Journal then you have lived through a terrible consequence that Uther Pendragon brought onto his kingdom and perhaps the world. Your father and I lived in a time where a great war broke out and forced us to lost many friends because of Uther. A great dragon once told me that you had a great destiny to fix what Uther caused to help his son Prince Arthur Pendragon bring peace to the land with the help of a great wizard._

_I hope that one day you will bring this future. Your father and I are so sorry that we could not watch grow up or raise you ourselves. I thank the people that raised and cared for you to get through life._

_We love you very much,_

_Princess Elizabeth of Ibelle._

I closed the book and looked to Gaius.

"It's true then. I'm Rochelle Igraine Alden," I stated. "How did you get my mother's journal if she took it with her?"

"She gave it to me, about a year or two after she had been banned from Camelot. She is a magic user, not as powerful as you and Merlin. She was taught magic by her mother. You were born with it," replied Gaius.

"She lost everything to Uther. Does he know that I was lost to them by his men?"

"Your father told him bandits had attacked and you were lost during the fight. Its dinner time and then you need to sleep on this information."

I nodded in agreement and helped Gaius get dinner ready.

XXX

"_Aurora..."_

I sat up in my bed and looked around for whoever was calling my name, but found no one.

"_Aurora__...This way..."_

I got up, putting on my boots and jacket over my night clothes, followed the strange voice and eventually came upon a couple guards play dice. I animated the dice to lead them down the hallway. I grabbed a torch headed down the hallway to a stair case. I eventually entered a giant cave and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

I heard the flapping of wings and watch a dragon fly down and land on the giant rock before me.

"Oh my lord," I muttered in complete shock.

"Hello Lady Aurora," The dragon said.

"You're...you're a dragon."

"I should say so," said the dragon.

I stared at the dragon, eventually came out of my stupor. My life had completely flipped upside down.

"How did you know my name?" I questioned.

"I have known of your name since you were born. Your mother was a highly respected magic user before Uther Pendragon turned on the magic community and started the Purge," explained the dragon.

"I'm just learning about my true parentage and now I have a dragon on my back."

"You are a part of a great destiny. A destiny you share with Emrys and the once and future king."

I looked up at the dragon surprised.

"Is the once and future king Prince Arthur Pendragon, the royal jerk?"

"How did you know?"

"My mother told me in her journal. She said that I was to help bring about peace with Prince Arthur."

"You are the once and future queen, you will marry the young Pendragon and bring about Alboin and help protect it from the dark magic that seeks to destroy it."

I glared at the dragon.

"I will not marry that Prat! Unless I have lost my mind!" I shouted.

"You must or all is lost."

The dragon flew off.

"Get back here you reptile! I will not marry that man in a million years! You hear me!" I shouted.

It was no use, the dragon had buggered off. I headed back up to my bed to get some sleep before morning. As I made my way up to the livable parts of the castle, I thought about how I could possibly break the news to Merlin that I was a princess. I quickly made my way past my sleeping uncle and up to my bed.

XXX

Gaius left shortly after breakfast to go get Merlin out of the cells and I started cleaning the breakfast dishes. Once I was done, I headed out for the library to get some more information on my family. The journal had helped and bit but it didn't help me to be sure I was who people told me I was.

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped into the library.

An Older gentleman stood up from the main desk and smiled.

"Hello miss, how can I help?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you had any information on the Alden family? I've been trying to understand something's," I explained.

I watched his smile drop.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. If you would so kindly as to leave me to get back to my work," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because there are no records on the Alden family."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

I left the man to his work and headed back up to help Gaius. The only way I would get answer would be to claim that I was Aurora Alden. I couldn't go asked the king because it would end nowhere good. My life in Camelot had just gotten harder.

XXX

When Gaius said there was a price to pay, I didn't think it would be the stocks. I was being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. I saw Aurora and Gaius walk pass laughing.

"Thanks!" I said to them.

The children left and a woman approaches.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm lady Morgana's maid," She said.

"I'm Merlin," I replied holding my hand for her to shake. "Although, most people just call me idiot. My sister Aurora calls me Mer."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave. Your sister is quite daring and bold."

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad he walked away. You were going to beat him," said Gwen.

"Oh, I… I can beat him," I said.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Thanks."

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm… Arthur's one of these real rough, save the world kind of men, and … well…"

"What?"

"You don't look like that."

I motion for her to come closer.

"I'm in disguise."

She looked confused for moment and then laughs.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him," she stated.

"What? You think so?" I questioned.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," she said nodding.

The children returned with more rotten food.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

Gwen leaves as they start pelting me again.

XXX

I just sat three plates down on the table as a disgusting smell hit my nose. I turned and found Merlin walking in.

"Do you want vegetables with that?" I said trying not to laugh.

Merlin glared at me.

"I know you're still angry with me Gaius," said Merlin.

"Your mother asked me to look after you two," replied Gaius.

I had to tell merlin that was a noble. In my heart I would always be his big sister and Hunith's daughter no matter what.

"Merlin, I'm a princess of a kingdom?" I stated.

"That's ridicules Aurora. Why would a royal family give up their child?" said Merlin.

"No it's not. My birth name is Aurora Igraine Alden. I was born right here in Camelot. My parents didn't give me up, they lost me as the fled for safety. Princess Elizabeth of Ibelle is my mother," I explained.

Merlin looked away and started eating his dinner. I looked at Gaius who mentioned for me to sit down.

"Now what did your mother say to you about your gifts?" asked Gaius.

"That I was special," said Merlin.

"We," I corrected.

He glared at me. I knew that was going to happen. Merlin didn't accept the truth.

"Right, I get the message," I muttered eating my dinner.

"You are special, both of you. The likes of which I have never seen before," said Gaius padding my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you two do was…elemental, instinctive," explained Gaius.

What's the point if it can't be used?" asked Merlin.

"That I do not know. You two are a question that has never been posed before."

"I'm going for a walk. I need some air," I said getting up to leave.

I basically lost my brother in a day. I quietly walked through the hallway thinking until I ran into the girl that sat next to King Uther earlier.

"I'm so sorry my lady," I said quickly curtsy.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm Morgana and you are Aurora the girl from earlier," she said.

"Yes, I'm Aurora Alden," I replied.

"You were very bold to stand up to both the prince and the king. I thought I was the only one that could make Uther that angry."

"I shouldn't have."

"No, you should have. Uther had no right to push you around. You had just found out that your family is a highly respected family with the politics in the kingdoms. They're the only kingdom that stood up to Uther and won."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your brother is brave to stand up to Prince Arthur the man is a total jerk."

"I don't have a brother. He doesn't think I'm a princess or at least a lady."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

We said good night and went our separate way. I headed back to Gaius, came up with the easiest solution to my problem with Merlin. I would go to Uther in the morning and claim my name and title. It would remove the tension between merlin and I. I walked in and up to the room he and I shared to find him waiting for me.

"I'm sorry Rora," he said.

"Yeah I stopped believing in that a long time ago. If it came from William and you it was never true," I said going to my pack. "I'll be leaving in the morning. I'm claiming my title and my name. You'll never have to see me again."

"Rora…"

"You made it clear earlier that you don't believe me and don't want to be my brother, so I'm giving you what you want. I'll write Hunith explaining who I am and how you basically pushed me out of the family," I stated packing up my things for the morning. "I'm not going to cause tension for Gaius."

I lay in my bed that night. The last night I would ever share a room with Merlin. I eventually fell asleep.

_I found myself in the woods wearing a white gold grown and a matching. I looked to see a scene playing out in front of me. I saw an older version of me in a beautiful green dress and a deep red cloak around her shoulder. She was standing in front of a familiar looking man, in chain mail and red cape._

_I looked to the left and saw small gathering of people. Lady Morgana, Gaius, Merlin, Uther, Hunith, and some people I didn't recognized._

"_Do you Aurora Alden, Princess of Ibelle, take Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, to be your wedded husband?"_

"_I Aurora Alden, do take Arthur Pendragon has my wedded husband," she stated without removing her gaze from the prince._

'_No! You can't marry that prat!' I shouted at myself. _

_No one seemed to notice that I was screaming._

"_Do you, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, take Aurora Alden, Princess of Ibelle, to your wedded wife?"_

"_I, Arthur Pendragon, do take, Aurora Alden has my wedded wife," he stated never looking away from my older self._

'_No you don't!' I said trying to smack the prince._

_My hand went right through the prince's shoulder. My eyes went wide with shock. I went up to Uther._

'_You wouldn't let me marry your son! Not after I basically told you off! Especially if you knew I had magic!' shouted._

_Uther only stood up and began to clap. I turned to see myself kissing Prince Arthur rather passionately._

'_Well… that's not what I wanted to see,' I commented._

'_This is only a dream of your future, my dear daughter," came a new voice._

_I turned around and saw a woman standing in a similar outfit to me._

'_Who are you?' I asked._

'_You know who I am,' she replied. 'You won't meet me for months, but I wanted to see you for myself.'_

'_Elizabeth?'_

'_Yes, Elizabeth. Your father was right, you do look like me, but you have your father's hair and he his emerald eyes.'_

'_This whole thing is not happening,' I replied mentioning to the wedding._

'_This is far in the future,' she said. 'One your father hasn't got grey hair yet.'_

'_A future that shall not happen.'_

_My mother smiled and shook her head. _

'_I want you to know that we never ever forgot about you nor stopped loving you. I know that we will have to share with your adopted family, but to get to see you that you made it through the purge the greatest thing that I could ever know. Everyone lost so much, Uther lost his beloved wife and Camelot their queen. Your father and I lost you Aurora; just to see you now is the best thing to ever happen to me.'_

'_You won't have to share me. My brother merlin pushed me away; he doesn't want anything to do with me now that I'm a princess.'_

'_It's not going to last long and I'll have to share you, but I don't care Aurora. You have two families that love you very much and very bright future. It is time we part way for now, my dear sweet Aurora. We shall see each other again soon," she said disappearing._

_I looked back to the wedding to see myself and Prince Prat walking down the aisle hand in hand happy as can be._

'_Prat,' I muttered._

"Aurora, wake up, it's morning," came Gaius voice.

My eyes snapped opened and I looked up at Gaius.

"Morning Uncle," I replied.

He laughed and left me to get. I got up and got ready for the day. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my pack and was about to leave when I remembered my mother journal. I went back and grabbed it up before exiting the room one last time.

"So what Merlin said is true?" asked Gaius.

"Don't try and talk me out of it. I need to take my place," I replied.

"I wasn't going to, but Merlin's just as confused as you," stated Gaius.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't want me as his sister anymore and I don't want any more tension for you to deal with."

"I understand. I'll explain everything to Merlin and hopefully he'll understand."

"Thank you Uncle."

I kissed Gaius check and walked out the door. I made my way to the throne room. The guards stopped me.

"I need to speak with the king," I said.

"He's dinning with the prince and lady Morgana. He is not to be interrupted," said the guard.

"I am Aurora Igraine Alden, Princess Elizabeth of Ibelle's daughter. I wish to let the king know that I am here," I told the Guard.

"I'm sorry my lady. You can go in," he said opening the door.

I walked in and saw that they trio were surprised.

"Why are you here?" asked Uther.

"I'm Aurora Igraine Alden. I didn't want to accept it at first, but now I do, so I want my title," I replied.

I could almost see Uther smile at my statement. I knew Uther was maybe happy to see me, but not really.

"It is good to have you among my court. Please sit down and join us for breakfast," He stated motioning to a chair next to Morgana.

I curtsied and sat down next to Morgana who was smiling.

"I take it you and Arthur have met. I do hope you two will get along," commented Uther.

"I'm sure Arthur and I will get along just fine, won't we Arthur?" I stated looking at the prince.

"Of course," Replied Arthur.

"It'll be nice having another lady around to talk to. I hope we can become good friends, Aurora," said Morgana.

"I hope so too," I answered.

Breakfast passed in a peaceful chatter. As I sat there I made plans to torment Arthur as much as possible.

XXX

I walked across the square and passed prince Arthur and his gang walking through the lower town. Gaius had informed me that Aurora had left and went to claim her rightful place. My older sister was gone and I wouldn't see her again.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" asked Arthur.

I kept walking.

"Aw, don't run away!"

I stopped.

"From you?" I asked.

"Thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you're an ass," I turned to face Arthur. "I didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow," said Arthur.

"I could take you apart with less than that," I retorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on then," said one knight.

"Fight," said another.

I took off my jacket and Arthur laughs.

"Toying with him, then!" shouted one knight.

"Here you go," stated Arthur.

One of Arthur's knight hands him a mace, which he tosses at me. I didn't catch it. I picked it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease. This was going to end badly.

XXX

I looked out the window of my new chambers. They were just down the hall from Arthur's chambers and next door to Morgana's. I looked out over the square and saw Arthur and Merlin fighting once more. I shook my head and turned away.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

I looked to find Morgana and Gwen walking in with loads of dresses.

"We have to get you cleaned up and we need to get you some clothes," said Morgana.

"I did I have a feeling that today was going to be tiring," I replied.

We looked through the dresses and Gwen took measurements to create more dresses for me. I picked out a few gowns that I liked. I could tell Morgana was loving the fact that she had another person talk to about gowns and jewelry with.

"Any favorite colors that you have?" asked Gwen.

"Well I don't really do. Most the stuff I wore was rugs that mother found," I replied looking through the gowns that I choose, seeing a lot of blue and green color gowns. "I seem to have fondness to blues and greens. I do like simple things. I still have to adjust to all the royalty things."

"Don't worry too much. We'll help you along the way. Besides, I think in a month your grandparents and father are arriving to discuss a trade deal. You'll be reunited with your family," stated Morgana.

"Yeah but not with my mother," I said sadly.

I went back to the window and stared out. The only way I would see my mother in real life would be to go to Ibelle with my family when they returned home. That would mean one step further away from Merlin.

"I know, Princess Elizabeth is known for standing up for the druids and magic, she's banned from half the kingdoms."

Morgana got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sure everything will turn out for best," she said. "I must go now, Rora. I'll see you later."

I nodded and watched her and Gwen leave. I was left alone to my thought.

XXX

I was back at Gaius's after I get away from Arthur and his gang once again.

"How could you be so foolish?!" shouted Gaius.

"He needed to be taught a lesson," I replied.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."

I went up to my bed chamber. Gaius enters with a medical basket.

"Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off," he said with a sigh.

I remove my shirt, revealing the bruises.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"No."

Gaius tends to my wounds.

"I'm not a monster, am I?"

He looks me in the eye.

"Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

"If you can't tell me, no one can."

Gaius pours potions into a tiny cup.

"Take this. It will help with the pain."

XXX

My father told me to take Lady Aurora out and show her around Camelot. He asked me to be nice to her and treat her with respect. I knocked on her door and heard a clattering noise from inside.

"For goodness sakes can't I get a little nap…" she started opening the door. "Oh, it's you, the man that has a nasty habit of beating up my former brother."

"Good afternoon to you too, I came to take you out around Camelot," I replied. "Former?"

She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, things didn't go over well," she stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll wait outside for you to get clean up."

"Right," she said shutting the door in my face.

I had a feeling that Aurora was another Morgana. My life was turning into a living hell.

XXX

I quickly brushed my hair and started braiding it, so it wouldn't be in the way. I reopened the door to find Arthur leaning against the wall. He didn't look like he was having fun.

"All ready to go. Lead the way prat," I said.

"Good, we have to be back…What did you say?" he asked glaring at me.

"Lead the way," I replied back innocently.

"After that."

"Prat."

"Prat?"

"Yes, prat. A royal one at that."

He began to walk down the hall, muttering to himself. I giggled to myself, already started my torment of one Arthur Pendragon.

"Stop giggling like a child and come along!" he shouted.

"I am not a child Pendragon!" I shouted back.

"Well, you're acting like one, so I will treat you as such!"

I glared at the back of his head as I followed him through the castle.

XXX

I walked up some curved stairs to Morgana's chambers. I had seen Aurora out walking with Arthur when I was returning from collecting herbs. I could tell that she was giving Arthur a hard time, but she wouldn't look at me.

I entered the opened door and stare at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" she said.

I pause uncertainly before fetching the dress.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

"I place the gown on the screen.

"Well, does it?"

"Mm-Mmm," I said in a high pitched voice.

"If he wants me to go with him, then he should invite me, and he hasn't."

I try to figure my way out of this situation.

"So do you know what that means?"

"Mm-Mmm."

"Where are you?" she asked.

Morgana looks over the screen and I hold up one of her cloaks to hide my face.

"Here," I replied in a high pitched voice.

I peek through the neck of the cloak.

"It means I'm going by myself."

I put the cloak down and start to leave.

"I need some help with this fastening."

I turn around and stop.

"Gwen?"

"I'm here," said Gwen.

I spun around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she mouthed.

I sighed in relief and motion that Morgana needs help with her dressing.

"Oh," she mouths again.

Gwen nods and I leave.

XXX

I walked slightly behind Arthur as he led me through the town. It was lovely and the people were friendly. I watched a group of children play and smiled as they giggled. I didn't realize I had stopped, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Come, there much to see before we have to return to the castle," said Arthur.

"Of course," I replied following him once more.

We soon ended at the royal stables and were looking at the horse. I petted one its nose as nuzzled into my hands. It was a beautiful black stallion with a white mane.

"I'm surprise he's letting you pet him," stated Arthur.

"He's a beautiful horse. He must be a handful," I said.

"He's one of my father's prized horses. He's been here as long as I can remember. Father doesn't ride him much anymore, but Morgana rides him once a week."

I looked at the horse. Animals were a weakness of mine. I had nurse several birds back to health and other animals; baby deer and what not. Some of the villagers didn't like me for nursing these animals especially in the winter.

"I love animals. It's a weakness of mine. I would be utterly useless on a hunt," I said looking into the horses eyes.

I turned to look at Arthur who looked slightly confused.

"What? I eat meat, I just can't watch an animal be killed and then be asked to eat it."

"I see now."

I continued to pet the horse while chatting with Arthur.

"I'm sure if you want to ride her Morgana would let you," commented Arthur.

"I don't want to get attacked to her. I'll be leaving once my family comes. I would like to see my mother," I explained. "I'm not staying once they come."

"Oh…"

I finished petting the horse I walked away following Arthur back to the castle. We parted ways at my chambers and he continued onto his. I got out a light green dress and began to get ready for the night's celebrations. Morgana and Gwen came over to help me.

"Uther said that he's going to introduce you to the court tonight as well. He thinks is going to make it even merrier," stated Morgana as she was picking out matching jewelry.

"I find that doubtful," I said watching morgana's reaction. "The lords and ladies may not be happy to have the daughter of Elizabeth Alden in their kingdom."

"You could be right, but talking Uther out of things is like pulling teeth," she replied. "How was your afternoon with Arthur?"

"It went well. I called Arthur a prat and he called me a child. I think me and Arthur will get along just fine."

I finished getting ready and followed Morgana down to the great hall.

"Wait here until Uther calls for you," she said.

I stood outside the doors and waited for Uther to call me in.

XXX

I listen to the King as he spoke of Aurora in a fondness. She was telling the truth and I pushed her away and it would take me a great deal to get her to even forgive me for being an idiot.

"Today, I would love to introduce Lady Aurora Igraine Alden back into Camelot. I would like you all to give her a warm welcome," said Uther.

I turned to the doors to watch her step through them. Everyone clapped and I locked eyes with her for a second before she turned smiling at the king. I noticed that she fit the role of Lady and she carried herself different. She was much more beautiful than before.

I watched her take a bow and went over to sitting next to Morgana.

"They look great, don't they?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Some people are just born to be queens."

"No!"

Aurora as a queen, No not Aurora, she couldn't be a queen. I watched Aurora go to stand with Morgana. She seemed to hang out with Morgana a lot.

XXX

I sat down next to Morgana as Uther introduces the Lady Helen. Everyone applauds and the music starts to play. Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. I start to feel sleepy all of the sudden and I close my eyes for what I thought was a second. When I wake up I found myself covered in cobwebs.

I immediately freak out for the fact that I'm deathly scared of Spiders. I scream a bit, which goes unnoticed by Uther and Arthur.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid," said Uther.

"Oh, well…" came Merlin's voice.

I looked up at my former brother.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special.

Morgana helps get the cobwebs off of me and I start to calm that there wasn't actually a spider anywhere near me.

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Everyone applauds.

"Father!" shouts Arthur.

He wasn't happy about this arrangement. So I wasn't going to be the only making Arthur's life miserable. I sat in a chair later that night reading a book that had been sent up, it was about my family and I greatly appreciated that someone let me have it. I was finally getting more answers.

**XXX**

**Well, what do you think? Is it better or worse? I think I did a better job this go around.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Aurora is my own made up character along with her extended family.**

**An Tales de Aurora Alden**

I was standing at my window watching Arthur using Merlin as a practice dummy for the upcoming tournament. I hadn't spoken to Merlin since I had claimed my rightful place in the court. Morgana had informed me that Grandparents, father, and my older brother were coming to watch the tournament that my older brother had entered. They would be arriving today.

I looked down at into court yard and saw a carriage pull up and some mean on horseback. I smiled at seeing my birth father getting off his horse. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see Gwen peeking around the door.

"Rora, your family has arrived," she said.

"I know Gwen. I'll be down in bit," I replied walking to my vanity and fixed my hair.

I brushed my long dark chestnut locks and tied then back with deep blue hair ribbon that matched my deep blue gown I was wearing. Once I was happy with my hair I slipped on my blue flats and headed down to meet my family for the first in 20 years.

I arrived at the throne room where I could hear talking and a bit of arguing going on. I walked in to see to see my family staring Uther down. I had to break the tension before they decided to hurt somebody.

"You should have told us before we came Uther!" shouted my father. "You know that Elizabeth would want to know that her oldest daughter lived!"

"What if I told you she kind of already knew?" I questioned getting everyone's attention.

I watched my family turned to face me and father looked shocked that I was standing before him. He started toward me.

"My little Aurora, you looked just like your mother, but with my eyes and hair," He said eventually stopping in front of me. "I thought I lost you forever."

He pulled me into his arms and just held me. I started to cry knowing that I had my real family.

"James, maybe you reintroduce us to Aurora," called an older woman.

"Oh yes," replied my father pulling away. "Aurora, this King Edward and Queen Rochelle, your mother's parents."

"Hello," I greeted Curtsying.

"Aurora, you don't have to curtsy for us. We're your grandparents after all," said my grandmother smiling.

"I didn't know," I stutter.

"Well, now you do," stated my grandfather.

"That young man over there is your older brother Robert," commented father pointing at my brother.

I watched him walk over and scoop me up in a hug.

"I'm glad your back Rora," said Robert.

"So am I," I replied.

"We need to settle in to commendations Uther and get requited with Aurora before we discuss anything politic," said my grandfather.

"Of course, Morgana and Aurora will show you to your rooms," stated Uther. "I hope Sir Robert will do well in the tournament."

We all bowed and morgana and I lead the way to the guest chambers.

"I hope you find them to your liking," said Morgana.

"I'm sure we will," said my father.

Morgana left us there and an awkward silence fell over us.

"So Aurora wants to tell us what you have been up to?" asked grandfather.

"Well, I grew up in a village called Ealdor. Gaius's sister Hunith raised me with her son Merlin. Who was my brother up until recently," I answered. "did you ever tried to find me?"

"we did try. But it was so dangerous at the time. We eventually stopped, but never lost hope that we would find you, aurora," replied father. "it was especially hard on your mother, especially after the younger children came along."

"I have younger siblings?"

"Yes, a brother and two sisters," replied Robert.

"I'm sorry I got lost," I said.

My father turned to look at me.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just an infant. It was our fault for losing you. I never want you to apologize for that."

"Of course father," I replied.

"The past is in the past. Let's unpack and just talk about the now," stated grandmother. "Aurora doesn't even know us."

I smiled at her and helped her unpack while chatting with my father, brother, and grandfather.

XXX

I walked into Gaius's chambers, losing my armor as I go.

"So how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" asked Gaius chuckling.

I tap my head.

"Do you hear clanging?" I asked.

I sit down at the table wearing my tunic. Gaius messages my shoulders.

"Ah! It was horrible. Ahh and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan."

A book slides to me on the table and opens up.

"Oi!" shouts Gaius.

He slaps the back of my head.

"What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?"

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

Gaius went back to treating my shoulders.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I ended up as servant. How is that fair?"

"I'm not fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory."

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

"Ah! That makes two of us."

"Aurora's family arrived today. Maybe you should go speak with Aurora?"

"I doubt she'd listen to me. Aurora won't even look at me much less speak with me."

"She might leave Camelot after the tournament."

I thought about Aurora leaving and not seeing again, but I already didn't see her now. I knew she didn't want anything to do with me for what happened.

"Yeah, Aurora needs her answers and if that means leaving Camelot then so be it."

XXX

I watched Aurora as lead Epona out of the stables. My father had given her the horse that was apparently one of the offspring of her father's horse Rex. I walked over to her to see if she wanted some company.

"So would you like some company on your ride?" I asked.

"I already have some company. My grandmother is going to be joining me toady," she replied checking the reins and saddle. "We're going out to my parents old manor."

"There could be bandits out there."

"I'm sure the guards from Ibelle can handle some bandits. Besides, don't you have practice for the tournament?" she asked.

"I'm free for the afternoon."

"I don't want to spend the afternoon with a prat anyways."

I glared at her and she glared back.

"I would like to come," I stated.

"And I don't…"

"Aurora! That is enough young lady. If Prince Arthur wants to come he can," stated Queen Rochelle hands on her hips.

"But grandmother…" pleaded Aurora.

"No butts young lady. You will be respectful to the prince and anyone else that is been very kind to watch over you. Do I make myself clear?!"

I smiled at Aurora, who glared at me as her grandmother mounted her horse. I quickly went in and saddle my horse and joined them on their ride. we rode in silence until we reached the rundown manor that used to be the Alden manor.

"This is where I was born?" asked Aurora.

"Yes, but it was in much better shape then. Your mother did everything, cleaned cooked, and plant the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. That was before the purge," replied Queen Rochelle.

We dismounted and started walking around.

"What's my mother like?" questioned Aurora.

"She's kind, loving, brave and stubborn. She's incredible strong, especially after all Uther's put her through. It took her a long time to get over what happened to you," answered Queen Rochelle.

I watched Aurora look up at the manor. Morgana mentioned that Aurora had been having a hard time wrapping her head around her saddened raise in the social ladder. I could tell that She was struggling even now.

"So it's Uther's fault that this all happened to me? If he hadn't turned on my parents I wouldn't have the life that I did?"

"We should be heading back. We do have dinner with the Royal family," stated Queen Rochelle.

"Grandmother please answer my question," said aurora.

"Later child."

"But…"

"I said later Aurora."

I watched Aurora march over to Epona and grab the reins. I went over to help her mount the horse.

"I don't need help," she stated mounting the horse and taking off down the road.

"I was only trying to a gentleman," I said as I watched her go.

I mounted my horse and followed Queen Rochelle back to Camelot. Once we returned to Camelot I saw Aurora walk Epona back into the stable's and I followed with my own horse.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked watching her unsaddle Epona.

"Why are you such royal jerk?" she countered.

"I'm not being a jerk; it's you that's being brat."

She turned faster than I thought was possible. If I thought she had a temper before, then that was the calm before the storm.

"Yes you are. You treat everyone like you're above them when you are not. Just because you were born to royalty doesn't mean you need to be an ass."

"And how do you know? You were just peasant!"

That was a mistake.

"How dare you!? I'm nobler than you'll ever be! I can relate to the people better than you ever will!"

She handed the reins over to stable boy and stomped out of the stables. I went to follow her, but was stopped by her grandmother.

"Don't Arthur Pendragon, Aurora's been hurt enough in her life and I don't want you or your father to do more damage," she firmly.

"But…"

"You need to take a long hard look in the mirror because right now Aurora is right."

She left following Aurora back to the castle.

XXX

I struggle to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm. I was still trying to decide if I should speak with Rochelle. I knew how stubborn she could be.

"You know the tournament starts today?" questioned Arthur.

"Yes, sire," I replied.

I fixed the buckle on the gorget.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up!"

I grab Arthur's cape, tying it on him, and hand Arthur his helmet.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

"Aren't you forgetting something? My sword."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll need that."

Arthur grabs the sword and marches off.

"That went well."

XXX

That night I paced in front of my fireplace while talking to grandmother and Gwen.

"Arthur Pendragon is the most irritating and selfish man I have ever had the misfortunate of knowing. I can't wait until I can be far away from him," I said.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're starting to like Arthur," said grandmother.

"I do not. He thinks that just because he's the prince and the king son that he can get away with just about anything," I replied. "he is a royal prat."

"I thought the same thing about your grandfather."

I started to biting my nails debating telling my grandmother what the dragon had told.

"Gwen, I can help my granddaughter from this point," said grandmother.

"Are you sure?" asked Gwen.

"I'll be fine Gwen. I'm sure Morgana could use you more than I do," I replied.

She bowed and went out the servant door. I waited a bit before I spoke.

I'm supposed to marry Arthur," I stated.

"What?"

"I talked to a dragon and he said that I'm supposed to help bring about a better Camelot with Arthur. Then I had a dream that mother was in," I explained. "And I can't see myself married to Prince Prat."

"Maybe Arthur changes for the better. I know your grandfather did, maybe that why you're involve to help change Arthur to be more kindred and understanding," commented grandmother. "I wouldn't mention the marriage bit to father. He may seem friendly with Uther, but he still hates the man."

"You're probably right. I wasn't going to mention the marriage part to father. I know I just met him and all but that's not something I want to talk to him about."

"Right, tomorrow is going to be a long day. So off to bed with you."

I did as I was told and climbed into my bed just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's me, James, I wanted to say goodnight to Rora," came my father's voice.

"Come in, papa," I called.

He opened the door and walked in. He stopped at the foot of my bed.

"Goodnight Aurora," he said.

"Goodnight papa," I replied.

"Goodnight Sweetie."

"Night grandmother."

They left and I was soon alone. I closed my eyes and slept.

XXX

The next morning I sat with my grandparents as we listen to Uther open the tournament. I had wished my brother luck this morning before we left. I watched Arthur during his first match and couldn't help but smile once he won. I heard my grandfather whisper to my grandmother.

"Why do I not like that smile Rochelle?" he asked.

"What smile would that be my dear?" she replied.

"The one that our granddaughter has plastered to her face?"

I quickly stopped smiling.

"Or did."

"I don't know what you are talking about dear."

I watched my grandfather raise his left eyebrow in confusion before turning back and watching my brother's match. The crowd was cheering and I found myself cheering right along with them. At the end of the first day, Robert was out of the tournament, but Arthur was still in. I got up to go find my brother and father to congratulate Robert. I saw Arthur and merlin talking to another knight, while at least Arthur was.

Walking up to congratulate Arthur on his victories, I got a creepy feeling about the knight. As I got closer I could feel the knight's eyes on me and I didn't like it.

"Who is this lovely creature?" asked the knight in yellow.

"Lady Aurora Alden," I replied graciously.

"Knight Valiant, it was a pleasure to meet you. I must be going," he said leaving with his servant.

"Creep," said Merlin.

"I completely agree," I stated.

Arthur snorts and so does Merlin. I shook my head at them.

"I came to congratulate you on your victories Arthur," I said.

"Thank you my lady," He replied.

"I must go see my brother and make sure he hasn't been damaged too much."

I saw Merlin flinch at the term brother before Arthur started listing off a number of chores that Merlin had to complete.

XXX

I had Arthur's entire checklist being done magically while I read the magic book. Gaius enters and all the objects drop.

"Are you using magic again?" he asked.

"No," I replied innocently.

"What's all this, Then?"

I shrug.

"I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

XXX

I sat between my grandparents and across from my brother and father. I moved my fork absentmindedly around my plate. My thought went to Merlin once again.

"Aurora, please stop playing with your food and eat," said my grandfather.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Not or won't? You've been thing about something all afternoon. Does it have something to do with Arthur's servant?" stated Father.

I looked up at my father.

"It does. Merlin's my adopted brother and I still think of him as my brother, but doesn't see me as his sister anymore. I gain one family and lose the other," I explained.

"I see. That puts an end to our plans of you coming home to us. We can't take away from the people that raised you. We should be thankful to Hunith for taking you in. I'm sure he'll come around eventually," commented grandmother.

"Elizabeth will want to see her," said father.

"But…"

"I've been thinking about this, but I think you will make a good advisor for Ibelle here in Camelot Aurora. We need someone here that can speak on our behalf, besides Johnathon is getting up there and we don't have anyone that is willing to do the job," stated grandfather.

"I know nothing about Ibelle or how to be an advisor. I grew up in Ealdor," I said. "I just know that you welcome magic."

"Our old advisor will be willing to teach you what needs to done and how to do it. Once month you can travel back to Ibelle to give an update and to see us."

"But…"

"Aurora, we have complete faith in you. You are the only other person that could handle Uther and Arthur. I think it would be a good way for you and Arthur to get to know each other better," commented Grandmother.

This caused my father and brother to choke on their drinks.

"Wait… are you playing match maker Rochelle because I don't want my daughter married to a Pendragon."

"No, but she's going to be working closing with the prince.

"No, absolutely not!"

"Alright I'll do it," I said.

"Aurora!" shouted father.

"Father! I'm twenty years old and I'll make my own choices!" I shouted back.

"I'm your father!" He shouted.

"No you weren't! You lost me remember! You haven't been my father for 20 years!" I shouted getting up from the table and leaving to my room.

I slammed the door behind me, sitting down on my bed and started to cry. There was a knock on my door a short time later.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Aurora, it's me, Robert. Can we talk?" he asked.

"I said go away! I don't feel like talking!" I shouted.

I saw the door handle turn and the door opening. I quickly picked up a nearby vase and threw it at the door.

"Aurora!"

"I said to leave me alone!"

He shut the door and left. I fell to my knees and sobbed uncontrollable.

XXX

The knights queued up to meet Uther, Lady Morgana, Lady Aurora, King Edward, and Queen Rochelle. I could tell something happened between latter three. Aurora didn't show any emotion and while her grandparents whispered to each other.

"Knight Valiant of the western Isles, my lord," said Valiant.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style," replied my father.

"Well, as my lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced,""

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present Lady Morgana, my ward. As well as King Edward and Queen Rochelle of Ibelle with their granddaughter Aurora Alden."

Valiant bows and kisses Morgana's hand before moving to Aurora. I looked on with a wry grin.

"Ladies."

"I saw you competing today," said Morgana.

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting my lady to the feast."

"That is correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

Morgana smiles and nods to him, Valiant nods back.

"Ladies."

Valiant walks over to shake hands with the other knights; Morgana, Aurora, and gwen watch him. I bow to my father.

"Arthur."

"Father."

I looked over at Valiant before going to morgana and Aurora.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," stated Morgana.

"Creep is what he is," commented Aurora.

"They're not the only ones."

"You're not jealous, are you?" questioned Morgana.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of," I replied.

"I still say he's a creep," Stated Aurora.

XXX

I watched Arthur walk off to chat with the other knights.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament," stated Morgana.

I looked at her.

"You don't really mean that," said Gwen.

"Yes, I do," said Morgana.

"I rather have Arthur win than Valiant," I stated glancing at Arthur.

"I'm surprised. You don't exactly like Arthur."

"There's something's not right about Knight Valiant."

"That's because you're crushing on Arthur."

"I am not!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me and I tried to ignore them. Everyone started chuckle and whisper about me. I made my way out of the throne room, totally embarrassed. I ran into Merlin in the hall.

"Watch where you're going Merlin," I said as he hardly knocked into me.

"I'm sorry my lady," he said.

"It's Aurora to you Merlin," I replied.

"I'm sorry."

I walked past him.

"I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have called a lair or pushed you away," he said.

I stopped and turned to face him once more.

"It's hard when your find out that you're not who you thought and that the person that you thought was your best friend turns you away, but it hurts twice as much when it's the person you call a brother for 17 years."

"I know and I'm sorry. You'll always be my big sister."

I smiled at him.

"And you'll always be my little brother."

I gave Merlin a hug and we went our separate ways.

XXX

I was walking to Gaius's to ask if he had anything for a headache. My grandmother seeing that I was in quite a bit of pain from it thought I should take walk down to Gaius. As I was making way down the stairs, Knight Valiant stood in my way.

"Excuse me," I said trying to step around him.

"You are very beautiful," he said.

"I must be somewhere so if you would be so kind," I replied.

"But I would like to know you," he said grabbing my wrist.

I tried to wrench my wrist out of his grip.

"Let me go."

"No."

I saw Arthur coming up the stairs.

"The lady said let go," stated Arthur.

"I just wanted to get to know Lady Aurora," explained Valiant.

"Oblivious she doesn't, so let her go," said Arthur.

"I'm sorry my lady."

I rubbed my wrist as he walked off.

"Aurora, are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah. Thank you," I answered.

"I would do the same for anyone."

I smiled at Arthur, maybe he wasn't such a prat after all.

XXX

It was the second day of the tournament, wear a much simpler dress and my braid, I sat there with my grandparents, watching Arthur fight once again. I caught Valiant watching me once or twice and felt creped out. Especially after Knight Ewan had been injured during his fight with Valiant, so I decided to go speak with the dragon.

"We need to talk." I called out to the empty cave.

I heard his wings and waited for him to land on the giant rock/

"Hello Lady Aurora," he greeted.

"It's just Aurora," I corrected.

"What brings you down here or are you still trying to deny your destiny?"

"I'm not here about my destiny; I don't even want to get into to that. I need to know something about Knight Valiant."

"I can't help you with this knight. For it's not your part of the destiny."

He flew away.

"What do you mean it's not my part of the destiny?! I just wanted to know if the creep was using what I think he's using!" I shouted.

Knowing I wouldn't get my answer, I walked back up to the livable area of the palace and headed back to my chambers. As I passed my father and brothers chamber I heard my father talking to my grandmother.

"Aurora's right, I wasn't her father. I can't tell her what to do. I lost her all those years ago," he muttered. "Of course she isn't going to listen to me."

"James, she's adjusting and it'll take time for her to get over it. I'm sure she doesn't mean it," replied my grandmother.

"I know but it hurts so badly. She doesn't know how much I searched for her. I tried to get her back but she was gone. I blamed myself for years over what happened to her," he stated.

"It wasn't your or Elizabeth's fault. No one knew that this would happen. Be thankful that Aurora was found and raised by a good family and that you get this time to get to know her better."

I knocked on the door and walked in. I knew I had to apologize to him.

"Father?" I called.

They both looked up at me, Startled that I was there.

"Aurora, we didn't see you there," replied Grandmother.

"I know. I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no right to yell at you like that. You just want to protect me from Uther," I stated.

"I'm sorry too. Aurora, when we lost you searched and searched, but we couldn't find you. It nearly broke your mother and I. you were our special little girl. We had to stop looking when Caleb was born, but we always listened and hoped we would get you back," said father.

I went over and hugged him. That's when my grandfather came in and was muttering.

"Edward, what happened?" asked Grandmother.

"Oh, Uther doesn't want Aurora as an advisor," He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mother is the reason," answered father. "I know what to do. Aurora's getting my title and lands here. Uther won't be able to deny her a place in his court."

"Are you sure James?" asked grandmother.

"Positive. Aurora needs to be here for Ibelle."

We all agreed. Father would have to get the required paperwork but I would soon be Uther's worst nightmare. That night I didn't sleep well.

_I found myself in the forest wearing the outfit I had on the last time I was in my dream. I walked through the trees only to stumble across a bunch of bandits lying dead._

"_Rora, come on stay with me," I heard Arthur's voice._

_I looked straight ahead and I found Arthur holding a bleeding me._

'_What happened?' I asked only not to be heard._

"_Arthur, back at my Manor… in the study desk ….are some letters," I said clinging to Arthur chain mail. "Get them and give... them to my family."_

"_We'll going to get you fixed up and you'll be able to give those letters to them yourself," said Arthur. "You just got to hold until I can get you Gaius."_

"_Arthur… we both know… that I'm not…going to make it… Camelot," I whispered in a hush voice._

"_Rora, you got to hold on for me."_

_I replied to him. I watched my hand let go of his chainmail and go limp._

'_No!' I whispered._

"_Aurora! No! Aurora please don't do this to me please!" shouted Arthur breaking into sobs._

'_No! I can't be dead!' I said kneeling down to touch my pale face._

_My hand went right through._

'_No, no, no, no!'_

'_Aurora!'_

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see my sitting on the side of my bed. His hands gasping my shoulders.

"What?"

"You're screaming," explained father.

"I had horrible dream," I told him still shaken from the dream

That when everyone else arrived.

"Is everything alright James?" asked grandfather.

"Aurora had nightmare is all. Tell Prince Arthur that everything under control," replied father.

He nodded while grandmother came to sit on the other opposite from my father.

"What was it about sweetie?" she asked.

"I watched myself die in Arthur's arms. It was so horrible see that," I said.

My grandfather came back with Arthur following behind him.

"Arthur wanted to make sure Aurora was alright for Lady Morgana," he said. Stopping to stand next to my brother.

"Tell morgana I'm fine and I'll talk to her tomorrow," I answered.

"I will Lady Aurora," he said and left.

Eventually everyone left to get some sleep, while I tried to get some sleep.

XXX

The next day Arthur had called the court to a meeting. I stood next to my father and listen to Arthur accuse Knight Valiant of using magic.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," said Arthur.

It made sense now. I had a feeling he was up to no good because of the shield. I could sense the magic.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" questioned Uther.

"My lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrages accusation?" said Valiant.

"Do you have evidence?"

Arthur motions Merlin forward, who hands Uther the snake head. I shook my head and tried not to gag. I hated snakes dead or alive. Everything started to go horrible wrong for Arthur and Merlin at that point. Arthur looked like a fool once Knight Ewan died.

I went Arthur chambers to maybe help, but when I saw Merlin walking away looking upset I knew something happened.

"Merlin, what happened?" I asked.

"Arthur fired me. He thinks I made him look like a complete fool," he answered.

"Well, it does seem that way. If it's anything, I believe you."

"Thanks Ro. I'm going to see if Gaius needs me."

"Alright."

I watched him walk away. I walked to Arthur door and knocked before letting myself in. I stood him standing at the window.

"Get out."

"I believed what you said."

"I said get out."

I went over to him and touch his shoulder, only to have him turn on me.

"I said get out or do I have to call the guards," he said seriously.

I left after that and headed straight for the dragon. There was no way I would ever help that man bring about a better Camelot.

"You were wrong about me and that man. I will not ever understand him in a million years. You have the wrong girl!" I stated firmly.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," said the dragon.

"How can it be my destiny to love someone who is so stubborn and full of himself?" I asked.

"You are the band that's holds the two half together. Very soon you shall learn that. Look to your parents."

"I can't look to my parents; they aren't here and stop with the riddles!"

"That you and Arthur are tied together in a bigger destiny."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, young sorceresses, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

He flew away once more and left me standing there.

"Crazy dragon," I muttered as I left.

XXX

I was sitting on the steps when Aurora came and sat down next to me.

"Hey, we haven't talked in a while," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you spoke with the dragon?" I asked her.

"Because at the time you little brother didn't want anything to do with me. So you spoke with him too then."

"Yeah."

"So what are we doing about Knight Valiant?"

I looked at her. She was going to help me with this.

"You want to help save Arthur from certain death?"

"Well, yeah, he's 'my destiny'"

"And here I thought you hated him?"

She looked at me.

"Well, I do, but I don't want him dead."

I caught sight of a dog statue.

"That's it."

"What is?"

"Remember, when we were kids and you found those puppies, but they didn't survive the winter."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Valiant?"

"We bring the snakes out of the shield. Help me get this dog statue to Gaius's."

We found a wheel barrel and quickly went to Gaius.

"What are you too doing with that?" said Gaius.

"We are going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," I explained.

We got the statue into my room and I pulled out the magic book out from under a floor board. We start trying out the spell, but nothing happened. Aurora leaves for a bit to try and convince Arthur not to fight Valiant tomorrow.

XXX

I entered Arthur's open chambers. He was sulking at his desk.

"I thought I told you to get out," he said to me.

"You think that's going to work. Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you," I stated walking closer to his desk.

"I know."

"If you then why aren't you withdrawing?"

"You don't understand. I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. What good does it do for the people if you die?!" I shouted.

"Then I die," he shouted.

"How can you just go out there and fight like that?"

"Because I have to, it's my duty."

"Well it's a stupid duty."

I turned and walked out leaving Arthur to sulk.

XXX

Merlin had fallen asleep and I was still muttering the spell that would hopefully bring this statue alive.

"Bebay odothay…arisan quickum."

I was about ready to go get my grandmother and see if she knew how to say this darn spell.

"We've got to be doing it wrong and we're running out of time"

Merlin said drowsily and nothing happened. I was beginning to worry that Arthur was going to die today. I closed my eyes and mumbled the spell once more.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

There was a growl.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The Rottweiler barks and we both jumped in surprise.

"We did it!" we said staring at anger looking dog.

The dog starts lunging at us and we rush out the room and merlin shuts the door. I saw Gaius enter.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant and your grandmother is looking for you."

"We know. We're going now. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later," said Merlin as we rushed out of the room.

We stopped at the side of the tournament grounds and I saw my grandmother zero in on me. I smiled.

'I'll explain later,' I mouthed to her.

She didn't seemed to buy it, but Merlin and me had to save Arthur from a painfully death. Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off and Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur down to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pin Arthur to against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and we take the opportunity.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The snakes come out of the shield. The crowd stands up in surprise. I back up a bit out of my fear of snakes.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" said Valiant.

"He is using magic," said Uther.

I rolled my eyes at the king.

"And now they see for what you really are," stated Arthur.

"A creep," I muttered.

Valiant chuckles darkly and sends the snakes to the ground.

"Kill him!"

Arthur backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs a sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur.

"Arthur!" she shouted.

Arthur catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through.

"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," said Arthur.

Valiant drops and crowd cheers. I headed to where my grandmother was now waiting for me. I smiled when I saw Arthur slap Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.

XXX

I stood with my grandparents and Morgana. I had explained to them why I had not returned to my chambers the night before and she was very proud of what I did, saying that it would be what my parents would have wanted me to do.

I smiled when Arthur walked in.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," said Uther.

The court applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm.

"My lady."

Morgana curtsies.

"My champion," she replied.

I took a sip of my wine and watched as they danced.

"One day that will be you out there on his arm," whispered my grandmother.

"I doubt it. His too stubborn and full of himself," I whispered back.

"You doubt it now, but I'm telling you it's going to be you out there."

I continue to sip my wine. I watched them argue before Morgana stormed off to go talk with Gwen. My grandmother was speaking with Uther and Merlin was with Arthur, which left me by myself. I finished my wine and left to get some air. At least Arthur was alive to be king.

XXX

The next day I was standing in the throne room with Fang, the Rottweiler that Merlin and I had brought to life. I had taken the dog into my care and had him in room when Robert had came in to wake me that morning. I held him with some rope as he barked and lunged for Uther.

"Why?" asked Uther from behind his throne.

"I found him and needs a home," I said.

"Aurora, it's a Rottweiler!" shouted father.

"Protection?"

I smiled as innocently as I could, but my father only glared.

"That what the guards are for," commented Arthur.

"I'm keeping Fang and train him."

"You named it?" asked everyone in the room.

"Yes."

Arthur walked toward me, but Fang wouldn't have any of that. He growled and tried lunging for Arthur, causing Arthur to stumble back.

"Fang, heel!" I said trying to control him.

"You can barely hold him back," said my grandfather. "I have to agree with your father. Fang can't stay."

"But grandfather, with some training and getting know people, he'd be the perfect dog to protect while at the estate."

"Uther looked at my father.

"What is she on about?" he asked.

"I'm giving the Alden manor to Aurora. She's also getting my place in your court," answered my father. "Meaning that she will Ibelle's advisor in Camelot."

"I'll be fixing it up."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because Ibelle needs someone to negotiate and who better than the crown Princess's eldest daughter."

Uther chuckles.

"Of course a reminder of Elizabeth. Smart move James, I appreciate the thought."

"So I'm keeping Fang," I stated.

"Get Fang out of here. Arthur show her to the kennel and help her get Fang under control," commanded Uther.

"Yes sir," replied Arthur.

I happily followed Arthur and Merlin out to the back of the castle where Arthur's hunting dogs were kept. We got Maxwell in the further away kennel from the other dogs.

"Thank you for helping Arthur," I said.

"Merlin go muck out the stables," said Arthur.

Merlin walked off do as he was told. Arthur turned to look at me.

"I want to apologize for the other day; I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You were just trying to help," he said.

"I know and I forgive you, but it doesn't make you any less of a prat," I replied.

He glared at me.

"I am not a prat."

"Well prove it then, Pendragon."

He walked away muttering to himself. I laughed as I followed him back into the palace.

**XXX**

**Well, what do you think? Is it better or worse? I think I did a better job this go around.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Aurora is my own made up character along with her extended family.**

**An Tales de Aurora Alden**

It had been a week since the tournament had end and I had been training Fang with the help of the royal trainer. Everyone was still weary of Fang, but both dog and man were getting over it. Today, my family was heading back to Ibelle and leaving me in Johnathan's and Uther's care.

I had written a letter to both my mother's explaining what was happening and that I would visit as soon as I could. My father and Uther had arranged the repairs on the manor, while I started my lessons. I had lessons on etiquette, lessons about the relationships of Ibelle and Camelot, lessons on how be an advisor, and defense lessons from Arthur.

I hardly ever had time to relax and do anything, but Ibelle needed me to be there for them in Camelot. I did it without complaint.

"Rochelle, I expect you to be on your best behavior for Johnathan and Uther. I wanted to hear from you once a month at least and stop tormenting Arthur. The boy has enough to deal with," she said walking down the stairs.

"I will grandmother. Please don't worry too much about me," I said.

"Of course we'll worry about you. We lost you once sweetie and we don't want to lose you again," said Grandfather.

"Alright grandfather, I love you," I said.

"We love you too. Be good," he said entering the carriage.

"You highness do not worry about a thing, I'll shall have Aurora learning about court matters in no time," said Johnathan.

"I know you will Johnathan," replied my grandfather.

The carriage pulled away and I waved until it was out of sight.

"Come along, Lady Aurora. We have a lot do still," said Johnathan putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course Johnathan," I replied turning to follow him back inside.

We walked to the library where we were doing the lessons. I found the lessons interesting, especially about the history of Ibelle. After about three hours, Johnathan shut the book that we were working with.

"We are done for today," said Johnathan.

"Thank you Johnathan," I said before getting up and leaving to go to my chambers.

Once I entered, I saw a packing on my table. I picked it up and examined it, finding a note attached.

'_Dear Aurora,_

_Merlin mentioned that you like to draw, so I purchased a stretch book and drawing pencils for you. _

_Love,_

_Robert Alden'_

I smiled and unwrapped my brother's gift. I glanced out the window and saw Arthur was still training the knights. I quickly headed down to the training grounds and sat next to Merlin. We chatted as I drew Arthur in his armor. I hadn't the time to draw since I got here.

"Oh, wow, that's really good Ro," said Merlin.

"Yeah, but you can't tell Arthur," I replied.

I looked up in time to see Arthur walking toward us. I quickly flipped the page and started drawing the landscape of the area.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Drawing a part of Camelot," I answered.

"You can draw?"

"Yeah, it calms me. Helps relax me."

He went over to Merlin and picked up a mace, heading back to his men.

"He had to switch weapons," I mumbled turning back to my drawing of Arthur.

I continued drawing Arthur with his sword. It was a rough outline, but I started adding the details. It was looking even better.

"Wow, that looks great Ro," stated Merlin.

"Thanks, but don't tell Arthur," I reminded him.

This time I didn't notice Arthur walking towards us.

"Don't tell me what?" he asked looking between Merlin and me.

I flipped back to the landscape I had started.

"Nothing," I replied.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it's nothing that concerns you, prat."

"I am not a prat for the last time."

"Well, you're acting like a prat again."

"I asked a simple question."

"And I gave you an answer."

Arthur walked away, going back to training and I got up and headed back to the castle to finish my drawing in peace. My grandfather's words echoing in my head.

XXX

I watched Aurora walk back toward the Castle. Every time I went back to get the next weaponing, she would flip the page in her stretch book like there was something she was hiding from me and I didn't like it.

She was completely different from Morgana. She was breath of fresh air from my bricking with Morgana, but she did argue with me and she was stubborn as a rock. She was a likable person and she was interesting to be around.

Sometime later I was working on some documents when she knocked on the open door.

"Come in Aurora," I said.

"I wanted to show you something," she said.

"Go ahead."

She walked over and I couldn't help but watch her. She held out her stretch book and I took it from her. I looked down at the drawing she had flipped it to. It was me holding my sword on the training grounds today.

"This is…amazing. How did you learn to do this?" I asked.

"I didn't really," she replied.

"So this is what you told Merlin not to tell me about."

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise I guess and I didn't exactly want you to say I was a stalker or something."

I looked up at her.

"Some surprise. Would you like to go for ride tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"I have to ask Johnathan. He's in charge of my lessons. Where would we be going?" she replied.

"Maybe out to your manor or to a nice lake that isn't far from Camelot. I figure it would be nice for you to see the landscape."

"That sounds lovely Arthur. I'll let you know if I can go or not."

I handed her the stretch book back. Our hands brushed; there was something there that I had never felt before. She took the stretch book back and headed out the door.

XXX

As soon as I was out of Arthur's sight, I bolted to my rooms. When we touched I felt like something shocked me. It was completely different from when me and Merlin touch or others. It was like I was attracted to him.

But I couldn't be attracted to a man like Arthur. Arthur was a prat and I didn't like prats, especially royal ones. They always had to have attention and make their station known to everyone else.

I put my stretch book on the table and went to find Johnathan, putting my feelings Arthur in the back of my mind.

I eventually found Johnathan looking over documents in his rooms.

"Johnathan, I have a question?" I asked.

"Of course my lady. What is it?" he replied putting the documents down.

"Arthur has invited me along for a ride tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you had nothing planned if I could go?" I questioned.

"Well, I do have a lesson planned for tomorrow morning, but I don't have anything planned for the afternoon. You may go, but if I hear that you had an argument with the prince…"

"I don't plan on arguing with the prince."

"Good, Ibelle can really use the trade from Camelot and if we lost it do to you and Arthur can't get along, your grandparents shall not be happy."

"I know."

He looked at me.

"Is that all my lady?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you Johnathan."

I walked back to my chambers and began to look through the history book on Ibelle until I had to go to bed. The next day was very busy, I had my second lesson on court matters and what to do. By the time the afternoon rolled around, I had a small headache and was looking forward to the ride with Arthur.

I packed my stretch book, a blanket for the picnic, and I dressed in my new riding clothes and quickly went down to the kitchens to grabbed the small picnic lunch that I had arranged for that morning before going to meet Arthur at the stables.

"I almost thought that you wouldn't be coming," said Arthur as I walked into the stables.

"I came, see what Camelot has to offer on scenery," I replied.

"It won't disappoint you then. What's in the pack?"

"My stretch book, a small bit of lunch that I had the cook make, and a blanket to sit on."

"From what I've seen of your skill I'm sure that Camelot will look just as good in your stretch book."

I smiled and mounted my horse, Epona. She seemed to enjoy the attention that I gave her. I always made sure that she was being well taken care of and what not. She was my father best horse and he treated his horse with the upmost respect and care, and I would do the same.

XXX

I lead Aurora to one of the lakes that weren't too far from Camelot. Aurora had dismounted and pulled out the blanket she had brought. We sat down on the blanket and started to eat the chicken. Once we had lunch finished, she started to draw the lake.

"This is very nice. Ealdor doesn't have anything like this even if it did, I didn't have time to be drawing," she said.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Ealdor is a farming village; every able body person had to work for we could make it through the winter months. If I wasn't in the fields, I was watching children or doing mending, washing, and cooking," she replied.

"Must've been hard," I said.

"It was, but I enjoyed. Now I have my work cut out for me, negotiating trade agreements for my grandparents, running an estate, and keeping on top of court matters. Plus making sure you don't over work Merlin."

"Merlin has it easier than other servants."

"I know."

"It's more than that isn't it?"

"I guess, I have to learn things that you've spent 20 years learning in a short amount of time. i don't even have time to actually talk to Merlin or Morgana. I know what I said during the whole thing with Knight Valiant and I now understand what you were saying. It's not easy signing over your life to people you never meet nor have they met you. You have it easy Arthur."

"You're jealous of me?"

She looked up across the water thoughtful.

"I wouldn't say jealous more like envious. You're respected and listened too. While I have to gain the respect that you already have. The lords and ladies of your kingdom respect you, while I will have to fight most them just to be able to speak. My mother's reputation as a known magic user is hanging over me. I only have four friends in the whole of Camelot, four people that will defend me against your father and possibly you."

I could hear the sadness in Aurora's voice. She had been thrown into a world that she no idea of. She was just peasant from another kingdom that happened to be a daughter of the most hated woman on the politic field in all the kingdoms. She only had a few people on her side, those people were the only people in the kingdom that she could probably trust and I wasn't one of those people.

We eventually packed up and headed home before it was dark. Aurora was silently all the way back. She silently headed Epona off to the stable boy and walked into the castle where I lost sight of her.

**XXX**

**Well, what do you think? Is it better or worse? I think I did a better job this go around.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Aurora is my own made up character along with her extended family.**

**An Tales de Aurora Alden**

A month had already past and a lot happened, I was starting to take my place in the court with Johnathan helping me. I was now learning how to run my new household at the manor that I was semi-moved into. Merlin had saved Camelot from an Afanc, thus, securing Arthur's future once more.

Arthur and I were still butting heads, but not as much as we use to. This lead to a new rumor being spread through the palace that Arthur and I were secretly courting and we were trying to squash them, but it was difficult to do so.

I stood next to Morgana on the stairs, watching Lord Bayard and his men arrive in the court yard. Morgana and me stood slightly behind, Uther and Arthur.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people," said Uther as he and Bayard grasp arms. Both parties applaud.

Once the court had been dismissed, I headed back up to my chambers to plan out my evening dinner attire. I had a gown made of deep green with silver trimmed to represent Ibelle. I also glanced through what jewelry I had acquired over the month and it wasn't much. I had a bracelet that I had woven and a necklace I had also made when I was in Ealdor. I hadn't had time to actually send for the jeweler to acquire the proper jewelry; I would have to raid Morgana's jewelry box for suitable.

Soon my new maid servant arrived to help me dress and do my hair for the banquet. My hair was braided with silver ribbon in a rather complicated braid. Then my makeup was being applied when Morgana came with her jewelry box and Gwen in toe.

"When you showed me the sketch of the gown you wanted to be made I liked it, but seeing it finished and on you I like it even more. The color actually suits you wonderfully," stated Morgana.

"I know. Green is one of my colors and just happens be my kingdoms color, so it's a win for all the way. I might need to borrow some jewelry off of you, Morgana. I've been so busy that I haven't ordered anything," I replied once my makeup was finished.

"I figured as much why do you think I brought my jewelry box."

We went through the jewelry until we found a necklace, a pair of earrings, and a bracelet that match my outfit. Once I had the pieces on I went down to the banquet having to be there before any of the royal family. I stood next to Johnathan as he talked to some of the lords that seemed to welcome me to Camelot.

XXX

I stood next to Gwen in the most ridiculous outfit that Arthur had ordered me to wear. I caught Aurora trying hard not to laugh at me, I sent her glare and she immediately turned her attention back to where Uther was signing the treaty.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them," spoke Lord Bayard.

A serving girl brings in a box of goblets.

"As a symbol of our good will, and of our newfound friendship. I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

The serving girl that I had spoken to earlier approaches me.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you," she said.

"The wounds we received in battle…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell."

I leave the great hall with her. I caught Aurora frowning a bit as we leave.

XXX

I watched as merlin left the hall with a unfamiliar woman, I was concerned, but not overly worriedly. Arthur would probably lecture him for leaving and I would have to side with Arthur this time. What happened next surprised me and the entire court.

"Stop!" shouted Merlin.

He runs in.

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

I watch as Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes the goblet from the shocked prince.

"What?" questioned Uther just as shocked as everyone else.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," explained Merlin.

"This is outrages!" shouted Bayard.

Bayard and his men draw their swords, as do the knights of Camelot. I grab my dinner knife as does Morgana with hers, ready to fight if I had to.

"Order your men to put down their swords," said Uther.

The castle guards rush in as well.

"You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" shouted Bayard.

"On what grounds so you base this accusation?" asked Uther turning to look at Merlin.

"I'll handle this," said Arthur skirting around the table. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now," Ordered Uther.

'God tell the truth Merlin. Please don't be lying about this.' I thought to myself.

"He was seen lacing it," said Merlin.

"By whom?" questioned Uther.

"I can't say."

'Oh god Merlin…'

"I won't listen to this anymore," said Bayard.

"Pass me the goblet," stated Uther.

Arthur hands it to him.

"If you're telling the truth…"

"I am," states Bayard.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheaths his sword and reaches for the goblet.

"No, if this does turn out to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

Uther holds the goblet out to Merlin.

"He'll drink it."

I shot up from my seat as did Gaius. Johnathan tried to stop me, but I shook him off.

"Lady Aurora," he hissed.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" said Arthur.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," replied Uther.

"And what about if he lives?" questioned Bayard.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he saying and his sister is watching!" spoke up Gaius.

"Then you should've schooled him better," said Uther.

"Schooled him better him!? How dare you?!" I shouted.

"No one asked you to speak!" shouted Uther. "Johnathan control your charge!"

Johnathan grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it," pleaded Arthur.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright," said Merlin.

I watched as my brother toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks. I hold my breathe.

"It's fine," he said.

"He's all yours," said Uther.

I look on in horror as Merlin suddenly starts choking and falls to the floor unconscious. I try to rush toward him, but Johnathan starts pulling me out of the hall as Arthur, Gaius, and Gwen rush toward Gaius's chambers to help Merlin. Once we were outside, Johnathan let me go.

"We'll discuss your behavior later, but Merlin needs you, so go," he said.

I took off joining the group just before making it to Gaius.

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel," commanded Gaius.

Gwen rush off to get the required items. I sat down at Merlin's bedside.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Arthur.

"He's burning up," said Gaius.

Gwen came in with the items.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" I asked.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet."

I got up and grabbed the goblet and handed it to him.

"Ah, there's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" questioned Arthur.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind. Rora, hand me that book over there."

"His brow is on fire," Stated Gwen.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever."

I went to standing with Arthur as we both waited for Gaius to give us more information.

"Ah, the petal comes from the Mortaeus Flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree," read Gaius.

"That's not particularly friendly," stated Arthur looking over Gaius' shoulder.

"What is that?" I said following suit.

"A cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun," stated Arthur.

I looked at him like he was crazy. I might not get along with Arthur and might be destined to marry him, which was up in the air. But for him to sign his own death was something strange.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," said Gaius.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

"The mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Arthur left; I followed him out, knowing what he was planning on doing. Once we arrived at his chambers, I stopped just in the doorway.

"Arthur please be careful and thank you for doing this," I said.

"I will try to be careful, Rora. You're welcome and try not to worry too much," he replied.

I left and headed for my room, where I changed into something much more comfortable.

XXX

I went into Arthur's chambers after seeing him walk in. I had checked on Aurora knowing that she was probably terrified of what was happening to her brother Merlin. He was the only family she had in Camelot and losing him would greatly hurt her.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for the entertainment," I said.

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure were alright," he replied looking into his fireplace.

"Disappointed actually, I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards could have handle Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun."

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture; I've already had it from Uther."

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one."

"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"You think I should go?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Aurora thinks you're going and if she finds out that you obeyed your father, she'll never forgive you for lying to her."

"If I don't come back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake."

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of lowly servant?"

I drew his sword.

"Or one who does what his father tells him to?"

I present Arthur with the sword. Aurora was counting on him to get the antidote for Merlin and I would stand by and watch my friend go down a painful road.

XXX

I watched Arthur ride out of Camelot late that night. I prayed he would get the flower and merlin would be fine. I turned toward one of the many boxes scattered around my chambers. I started going through the closest one.

I picked up another picture my mother had done and unrolled it. I found a picture of Uther and who I assumed was Igraine standing together and looked very much in love. There was a knock on my door and I turned and found Johnathan standing there.

"I went down to Gaius' to see if you were still down there, but he said you left shortly after Prince Arthur," he said. "I wanted to see if you were holding up well?"

"My brother is fighting for his life, Arthur's out getting the antidote, Morgana's afraid of losing me. I've gained so much and yet I might lose it all," I said.

"I know it's difficult. I've seen your grandmother in the same position, losing your mother was heart breaking for her, but then losing the only thing she had left nearly killed her."

I looked down at the picture of the woman that most likely I called my aunt. She was beautifully and I could tell were Arthur got his looks.

"Is this Igraine?" I asked.

"Let me see that," said Johnathan.

I handed it to him and waited.

"I believe it is. She and your mother were best friends when she was alive. It is sad what happened," replied Johnathan.

"What happened?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Johnathan, I want to know."

"No."

"I need to know."

"Lady Aurora, it is not my story to tell, but it is Uther's."

"He's at the center of a lot of answers that I need."

"That it he is. I think I shall head off to bed. Don't worry about lessons tomorrow; you have more important things to do."

"Thank you Johnathan."

He nodded and left. I rolled up the picture and went to see Uther. I had to know about Queen Igraine. I arrived at his chambers and the guard announced me. I bowed as I entered.

"I assure you that lord Bayard will pay for what happened," he said as I sat down.

"I didn't come about that, those I know you will make him pay. I came about this picture," I said handing him the picture.

He then unrolled the picture and gasped.

"Where did you get this?"

"My mother's belongings. Is that Queen Igraine?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her?"

"She died giving birth to Arthur. She was also your godmother while I was your godfather. She was a dear friend of your mothers."

"I know I read my mother's journal. May I show it to Arthur?"

Uther looked up at me.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

I took the picture back and started to leave. I was stopped by Uther.

"Aurora, I had this brought up from storage. It belonged to your grandmother on your father's side. She was quite the archer. Johnathan mentioned you were doing well in archery."

I turned back and saw beautiful bow.

"Thank you."

Then I left for real this time. I went back to my chambers and went to bed.

XXX

The next morning I watched Aurora work on a drawing of Merlin while Uther paced.

"I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!" stated Uther.

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too," I replied.

I wondered how Rochelle was even ignoring me and Uther.

"I wouldn't listen to you either," commented Aurora.

"Not another word!"

"Our lips are sealed," I said.

"I should've put him under lock and key."

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you."

"Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!"

"No. of course you won't."

I sit down next to Aurora and start writing. Uther approaches me and Aurora.

"You two knew about this, didn't you? Morgana… Aurora… do not lie to me."

"I'm glad Arthur disobeyed you because you were going to let my little brother die," stated Aurora.

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself," I stated.

"He's just a boy."

"Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up."

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?"

Aurora got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to see my brother now," she said.

She picked up her drawing supplies and walked out the door.

XXX

I lead my horse through the forest. I heard a woman crying and I approach her as she sits on a fallen log with bruises.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I asked her.

Something roars from behind me. I turned to find the Cockatrice.

"Stay back," I told her.

I faced the beast. The Cockatrice lunges, I roll under it as it jumps, Then I threw my sword, killing it. I look at the woman and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?"

I point to her bruises.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first."

Aurora was counting on me to save Merlin. I look at the cave mouth.

"Why have you come to the caves?" she asked.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here," I replied.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you."

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

"The mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show."

We enter the cave with torches.

XXX

I sat next to Merlin with Gwen. Once I showed Gaius the note from my mother, I tried to convince Gwen to go home and get some rest while I helped Gaius take care of Merlin, but she refused and it made it difficult to explain what Merlin was mumbling and for Gaius to explain to me who Nimueh was.

"Arthur, it…it's a trap," he mumbled.

"His fever is getting worse, isn't it?" asked Gwen.

I looked to Gaius for an answer.

"The poison's setting in," replied Gaius.

"_eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume," _mumbled Merlin.

"Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" asked Gaius to Gwen.

"Yes, of course," replied Gwen leaving the room.

"Merlin, you must fight it," said Gaius.

I patted Merlin forehead with a cool wet cloth.

XXX

We turned a corner in the caves.

"There they are," said the woman.

The flowers are on the across a large gap with a narrow ledge and very long drop. I look down.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon," I said to her.

'Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me.'

The cave begins to shake.

'Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan...'

"What are doing?!" I shout at her.

'...hiersumie me.'

I drop my torch as the rock fall out from beneath me. I jump for the opposite ledge and caught it with my hands.

"I expected so much more," she stated.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"The last face you'll ever see."

A giant spider showed up.

"It seems we have a visitor."

I edge away from the spider; I draw my sword and kill the spider while dangling from the ledge.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."

She leaves with the torch, leaving me dangling from the ledge in the dark.

"Who are you?!" I asked one more time.

XXX

Gaius and I listen to Merlin mumble about Arthur.

"Arthur, it's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."

I looked down when I caught a faint glowing under the blanket.

"Merlin," I said.

I look up to share a look with Gaius. He folds down the blanket to see Merlin holding a glowing ball of light in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaius.

XXX

I suddenly see a light in the cave. I thought that the woman was back to finish me off.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" I shouted at it.

The light floats above me and I pull myself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but I spot the Mortaeus flower on the wall.

"Leave them, Arthur," whispered a voice.

Spiders screech and crawl toward me.

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."

I climb for the flower and grab it and put it in a pouch on my belt. Spiders keep coming. I race to the top.

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb."

I make it to the top and the light disappears.

XXX

I rode back to fast, but I was stopped at the gates.

"What are you doing? Let me pass," I stated.

"I'm sorry, sire. You're under arrest, by order of the king," said the guard.

XXX

I glared at my father moments later.

"You disobeyed me," he said.

"Of course I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did," I replied.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant."

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. He always as a sister and I don't think she could hold up losing another brother, blood or not. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was."

I pull out the flower.

"Gaius knows what to do with it."

My father takes the flower.

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

He crushes the flower.

"No!"

"You have to learn there is a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant."

He drops the flower just outside Arthur's cell door. The guards lock the door and Arthur tries to get the flower just beyond his reach.

XXX

We knew that Arthur had returned, but was immediately arrested for disobeying Uther.

"He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" asked Gaius.

"We don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?" said Gwen.

"Only the leaf of the mortaeus flower can save him."

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it," I said.

"I could sneak into the dungeon," stated Gwen

"That would be very dangerous."

"I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't."

Merlin struggles to breath. I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I was going to lose my little brother and all because Uther had no heart.

"Be careful."

XXX

I walked down the wrought iron stairway with a plate of food and approach a guard.

"Food for the prisoner," I stated.

A guard unlocks the door for me.

"Set it down over there," said Arthur.

I put it down on the small table and take a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table.

"Thank you."

I turn to leave.

"Wait a minute."

Arthur puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor.

"I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's for anyone."

I go back to pick up the plate and smile when I see the flower on the plate. I leave the cell.

"You. Wait!" said the dungeon guard.

I stop and turn around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread.

"Waste no, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our royal highness."

I turn to leave just as another serving girl comes down the steps with a plate and cup.

"Food for Prince Arthur."

"Stay where you are!" shouts the guard.

I drop the plate and dash up the stairs.

XXX

I continued to watch my brother struggle to breathe, When Gwen came running in with the flower in her hand.

"How is he?" she asked.

I looked down at the floor, unable to answer her.

"Have you got the mortaeus?" questioned Gaius.

"Here," she replied handing him the floor.

"His breathing is much worse. We have to hurry."

I had a feeling that Gaius was going to need to use magic to create the antidote. Gwen sat on the edge of Merlin's sick bed as Gaius begins crushing he flower leaf. He stopped and looked up at me, which doesn't go past Gwen.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Gwen.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote," explained Gaius.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could."

"I'll try and make it work without it, Oh, I need some fresh water."

Gaius hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius looks at me.

"Do what you need to," I told him.

He lifts the bowl he's holding.

"_Sythan..."_

He stops and looks around.

"_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._"

I focused on Merlin while Gaius made the antidote and Gwen comes with the bowl of water.

"Hold his nose," ordered Gaius.

I did just that as Gwen helps to hold him still. Gaius pours the mixture into Merlin's mouth.

"Swallow Merlin. Swallow it," said Gaius.

I watched my brother swallow it and go still. I looked at his chest to see it not moving.

"He's stopped Breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" I said panicking.

I started shaking. Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest.

"His heart has stopped," he said.

"He's dead?" questioned Gwen.

I got up and ran from the room. With tears blurring my vision, I ran to my chambers and locked myself in. Merlin, my little brother, was gone. I collapsed on my bed and cried.

XXX

I watched out the window as Morgana, Arthur, and Uther see Bayard and his party leave Camelot. I hadn't left my chambers since Merlin's death. My chambers had been unlocked by Arthur to allow my maid and Morgana to check on me, which didn't go well. I hardly touched my food or sleep without a dream of Merlin dying.

I went back to my bed and crawled under the blankets. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I looked up catching the movement of the door to see Arthur peeking in.

"I want you to come with me to see Gaius," he said walking fully in.

He stopped at the foot of my bed.

"Everyone is worried about you. Even me," he stated.

I crawled out of my bed and grabbed my robe without saying a word to him. I knew Morgana was worried about me and that Johnathan told me that my family was concerned. But to hear that Arthur, the prat, was worried about me, made me feel guilty for what I was doing to the people around me.

Arthur held out his arm for me to take, which I did. Once we entered Gaius's chambers I got shock of my life, Merlin sat at the table, a blanket around his shoulders.

"Merlin?" I questioned.

He looked up with a smile on his face.

"Hello Aurora," he said.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah, thanks to Arthur," he said.

I let go of Arthur arm and went to my brother. I sat down and wrapped my arms around him to hug him, as well as kiss his cheek.

"Yeah Well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by and Aurora doesn't need to lose more of her family. I only came by to make sure you're alright and to drop off your sister who locked herself away. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow," stated Arthur.

I glared at him for a minute, before turning my attention back to Merlin.

"No more scaring me to death okay. I can't lose you Merlin," I whispered.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll be more careful," he replied.

"I know, but beware that I will not be happy if you do something like this again."

I got up and went back to Arthur. I took up his arm once more and let him led me out.

"Arthur thank you," said Merlin.

"You too; get some rest," replied Arthur.

Once we down the hall a bit I stopped him.

"Thank you Arthur for risking everything for Merlin. I don't know what I would have done if I really lost my little brother," I said.

"You're welcome Aurora," he replied.

"Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you're not as bad as I first thought."

I kissed his cheek and headed back to my chambers. There was hope in Arthur Pendragon. I still wasn't convinced that Arthur and I would marry; He still had a long way to go before that would even be a thought.

**XXX**

**Sorry that this is late, but I had some electrical problems that have been solved. There may not be a chapter next weekend because I'll be going out of town Wednesday until Thursday because of family and if something happens during those days, I might not be back in time to update.**

**Thank you for being patience and understanding. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Aurora is my own made up character along with her extended family.**

**I would like to thank ****_dream lighting_**** for reviewing on the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

**An Tales de Aurora Alden**

It had been nearly a month since Merlin nearly died. I sat under a tree next to Arthur table in the training grounds stretching. I noticed that some of Arthur's men were staring at me and it was annoying Arthur to no end. Morgana, Gwen, and my maid Katherine heard that some of them had crushes on me. I knew that some of them were rough with women from what I heard around the castle and I wondered if that's why Arthur was so annoyed.

"Will you please leave?" asked Arthur as he came up to me.

I looked up at him briefly before continuing on with my stretch.

"Why should I?" I questioned.

"You are distracting my men."

"Well, if they're so distracted be a mere woman sitting under a tree stretch then maybe they shouldn't be knight or maybe you're not a commanding leader."

"I will not argue with you, so I will ask one more time. Will you please leave?"

"No."

I wasn't going to leave just because Arthur couldn't keep his men at attention.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" he shouted at me.

"Do not shout at me Arthur Pendragon! I do not respond will to shouting!" I said firmly getting up off the ground. "I will not leave because I am stretching the landscape!"

"I can't train my men…"

"Oh shut it Arthur!"

We started to argue. Arthur had stepped closer trying to intimidate me into leaving, but I wasn't having any of that. I wasn't some princess that would bend over backwards at every order. I was my own person and Arthur would have to get that through his thick head. Merlin eventually came over.

"You two sound like an old married couple," He said.

"Merlin!" we both shouted.

He took that as a hint and back away. I gathered up my things and headed back to the castle. I would let Arthur win just this one time, I looked back to see him smiling smugly before heading back to his knights. I decided to make him trip into the mud puddle that was in front him. Making all the knights, Merlin, and me laugh at him.

"Back to work!" he shouted getting out of the puddle.

XXX

I watched Aurora leave after our argument. She had been distracting my men and I needed their full attention. I also didn't like how they were looking at her. I knew some of men had a reputation of being rough with women and I knew they would treat her the same. I didn't want her to be hurt like that.

As she was leaving after merlin's comment, I tripped and fell into a mud puddle. I could hear my men, Merlin, and Aurora laughing at me.

"Back to work!" I commanded.

XXX

I returned to my chambers and dropped my stretch book and pencils on the table. Arthur was the most irritating man I had ever met. I argued more with him than I did with his father and that was saying a lot.

I marched over to the window and glared at him down in the training ground. Suddenly he turned and looked up at me. I couldn't for the life of me stop staring at him even when he turned back to his men. I noted the way his hair and eyes caught the light. He turned too looked up at me again, but I ducked off to the side of window before he could see me.

My back against the wall, I took a deep breath to clear my head. I walked back to the table where my stretch book laid open and a picture of Arthur looking at me. It was one of the one I did when we away from Camelot. I glance over at the painting that of his mother, knowing I need to show him.

I went back to window to see that he was no longer on the training grounds. I quickly picked up the painting and headed for his chambers. I knocked on the door once I was there, waiting for him to allow me to enter.

"Come in!" he shouted.

I opened the door and stepped in. I was greeted with the sight his shirtless back.

"See anything you like?"

I snapped out of it and looked down at the floor.

"No. I came to show you something that belonged to my mother," I stated looking back up at him to see him smiling smugly again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A painting of your mother," I replied. "I found it amongst the stuff that was brought back from my manor."

I held it out to him and he took it.

"I was going to hang it up in my manor, but I decided that you should keep if you want to."

"Thank you Aurora."

"You're welcome Arthur."

I walked back toward the door, but I was stopped.

"Stay and have lunch with me. I want to make up for this morning," said Arthur.

"I don't…"

"Please Aurora, I haven't gotten to sit down and talk with you since we went out to the lake."

"…Alright."

Merlin and Katherine brought up lunch. I listen as Arthur told me about his adventures and I told him more about Ealdor and my adventures. It was nice to sit down and talk with Arthur instead of arguing with him.

"I prefer Ealdor over Camelot. I find I had a simpler life there," I said.

"You hate Camelot?" questioned Arthur.

"I don't hate Camelot, it's gave me new friends. I just feel so much hate and coldness, especially given my family background. Camelot is beautiful, but I miss being able to just be me and I can't. I'm expected to be this noble trying to get trade deals for Ibelle, to get bills pass and to run an entire estate. I know that when I fully take on my duties, that I will not have time to stretch or to even sit down and chat with my friends," I explained. "I was never raised to be a noble."

"You weren't raised like me or morgana. Where we've been taught protocols all our lives while have to learn it fast or risk failure on the public stage."

"Exactly, I never thought you would understand."

He smiled and finished his ale while I finished my wine.

"So when is your estate supposed to be done?"

"Next month, I was going to ride out and see for myself. Johnathan hasn't agreed with this idea of my father's."

"Would you mind if I rode out with you?"

I looked at him with smile.

"I would enjoy it very much."

I left shortly after that to change into my riding clothes and then I was off to meet Arthur at the stables. Once our horses were saddled, we quietly made our way out to my manor. When we arrived we found no workers or anything.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Arthur. "It's strange, but doesn't this place look to be done?"

I looked around and couldn't help but agree with Arthur.

"You don't think Johnathan and your father are trying to keep me in Camelot, do you?" I replied thoughtfully.

"But why? My father isn't exactly on speaking terms with your parents and why would Johnathan go over your father's wishes?"

"Johnathan doesn't like the idea at all. If that is the case then I'll have to report him to my grandparents. I don't know how I can deal with your father, but I will."

We walked inside walked around looking at the detail of the wood. There were still a few paintings on the walls and I saw Arthur looking at them.

"Did your mother do these?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but Johnathan has said that she did most the paintings of my father and siblings in Ibelle, so she probably did a few of these. The older painting, like this one of my dad's father, she didn't do or the one with my dad's mother she didn't do either," I replied.

Arthur looked at the one of my grandmother.

"I've heard stories that she an incredible archer when she lived. My father told me that she actually killed a couple of his men when he took over Camelot. That was long after her husband had died in battle," said Arthur.

"I'll have to ask my father about her. I have her bow and quiver in my chambers," I told him.

"I've seen you practicing. You're quite good at archery."

"I noticed that I like it better than handling a sword, but then my sword instructor was a prat after all."

Arthur had been trying to teach me how to use a sword at the time. We had since parted way in the area of defense.

"Now, if I remember correctly my student wasn't listening to me and was being quite stubborn. Stop calling a prat."

"I was listening, but you kept thinking that I was one of you knights when I'm not and I wasn't being stubborn; I just don't take orders well."

We started to argue again about petty things. We eventually had to leave so would arrive back before dark. It was nice spending some time with Arthur until we once again started to argue. When we arrived and the stable hands took our horse, Arthur walked me back to my room.

"About earlier today, I didn't mean to yell at you, but the way some of my men were eyeing you up…" he stated.

"Oh… I understand, I knew they were looking at me. I'm sorry for arguing with you, it was stupid and completely against what my grandparents told me not do," I replied.

"Some of my men aren't exactly…"

"Knightly? I know my father actually warned me before he left."

"I should've realized you would notice that."

"I might be peasant, but I'm not stupid. I wasn't brought up to stupid and dependent on men."

He chuckled at that.

"You're not stupid that for sure, stubborn yes, much like Morgana."

I smiled at that. Morgana was one of the few ladies that would fight and sit back.

"Be thankful Arthur that you don't have to worry about Morgana and me."

"Oh I am."

I reached for the handle of my door, but Arthur stopped me. I looked up at him slightly confused.

"I just want to say thank you for putting up with me."

"Thank you as well, I'm not an easier to get along with."

I smiled at him and then He kissed me on my cheek. I felt my heart beat start racing and my cheek felt to be set a lite from his touch.

"I better go. Father will be wondering where I am," he stated.

"Of course, I'll probably see you tomorrow."

He nodded and headed off down the hall. I opened my door and entered my room. I shut the door and leaned against it trying to calm my heart. I couldn't deny it anymore; I was falling for Arthur Pendragon. Life was going to become that much more difficult for me.

**XXX**

**Here's the new chapter. I'm happy to be home and not down in the Bay Area because that place scares the heck out of me. I try to keep family affairs away from my stories, but I feel like I should at least tell you why I may be gone in the future. My grandfather has throat cancer and let's just say he old man who doesn't do thing's that the doctors tell him. Hopefully, I won't have to leave again for that.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**


	6. Family Issues

**I know I said I was down a rabbit hole and would come back soon, but I don't know when I'll be back. As you all know my grandfather has cancer. So mother day evening he went into the hospital in really bad pain. They through today that they would put in a nursing home and then a few hours later they called and said the cancer as gone to his lungs and now they're just giving him comfort now. I probably won't be back for a while. I'm sorry that I can't continue the story at this time.**

**Thank you for just reading this and for sticking out this long. Hopefully I will be back soon.**


End file.
